The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for a scalable space-optimized and energy-efficient computing system.
High-performance computing (HPC) uses supercomputers and computer clusters to solve advanced computation problems. The HPC term is most commonly associated with computing used for scientific research. A related term, high-performance technical computing (HPTC), generally refers to the engineering applications of cluster-based computing (such as computational fluid dynamics and the building and testing of virtual prototypes). Recently, HPC has come to be applied to business uses of cluster-based supercomputers, such as data intensive, commercial analytics applications, and transaction processing.
However, many HPC systems are hindered by limits in the power consumption, space, cooling, and adaptability. That is HPC systems are composed out of thousands of components which occupy considerable space, require considerable cooling, use massive power, and are not readably deployable.